


Moonlight Rose

by abcsupercorp



Series: Angsty Stories [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: When Hope learns Josie Saltzman sacrifices herself and sells her soul to save Hope Mikaelson, Hope goes back in time to try and save Josie's life. Learning secrets and truths about everyone around her.This is similar to hanahaki aus where the victim is in pain around their beloved, but Josie isn't coughing up flowers.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Angsty Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923358
Kudos: 27





	1. Part I: Bringing You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> (To ease the confusion, anything that is not during Hope's time in the past will be labeled as such)
> 
> tw // blood, vomiting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is the one to find Josie's body outside in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

_ Present Time: _

Hope Mikaelson screams as she cradles Josette Saltzman's lifeless body in her arms. She doesn't know what's going on, but she knows she's too late. It's all too late, _Josette is dead_. _The love of her life is dead._

"I-I don't understand." She sobs, looking up at the Goddess who stood before her, "Why did this happen?"

"Josette saw only one way to save you, Hope." The Goddess replies.

"Save me?" Hope looks back down at Josie, "Why did you have to be so stupid, Josie!" she cries, "Please open your eyes!" 

"Josette knew you were in danger, Hope." The Goddess tells her. "She made a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Hope asks, tears spilling, the taste of salt landing freshly on her tongue. 

"Josette knew that Hades was angry with you, Hope, so she made a deal. She traded her life for yours." The Goddess told her, "She took the poison." 

Hope stares, tears spilling, "Is there anything you can do to bring her back to me?" she cries, "Please, I'll do anything for her to come back, I-I love her." she presses a kiss on Josie's lips and sobs more, "I love you., I'm so hopelessly in love with you Josie" 

The Goddess shakes her head sadly, "I'm afraid not, Hope, I'm so sorry."

"So that's it then? She's just gone? For good!?" Hope sobs louder. 

"I'm afraid so." The Goddess says. 

"That's not a good enough answer!" Hope growls wetly, "Please! You have to try something!"

The Goddess hums, "Perhaps, but it would bring you a great deal of pain, Hope Mikaelson."she explains. "Your memories of Josette's death will remain with you throughout your journey and you'll start to become paranoid and worried every time she's out of your sight." 

Hope shakes her head, swallowing another suppressed sob, "I'll do anything. Just please, please help me." she begs.

"If you can get Josette back to the school and mix your blood with hers, you can create a time loop. It will send you back in time 3 weeks prior to today. Perhaps you're the key to stopping Hades from bringing war to the living world." The Goddess tells her.

"Thank you," Hope sobs, "Thank you, oh thank you." she looks up, "what is your name?"

"My name is Phanes, Hope Mikaelson. Goddess of Life." The Goddess replies. 

"Thank you so much." Hope kisses Josie's lips again, "I'm bringing you home, Jo. Home with me, forever." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	2. Part I: Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A timeline of the events that lead up to Hope finding Josie's body.

_ 3 weeks earlier: _

Josie Saltzman is reading her favorite book ever, " _ Myths, Legends, Fables and Folklore",  _ when she hears laughter. A laugh that brings such joy to her heart.  _ Hope Mikaelson. _ She looks up to see Hope with Landon, holding hands and Hope is looking at him like he hung the stars. Josie can't help but feel a little bit queasy in her stomach. The couple is walking over to her. 

"Hey Josie!" Hope says with a smile on her face as they arrive, "Reading Mythology books again?" She's leaning in close and Josie can smell the sweet scent of honeydew and pine. 

"Y-Yeah," Josie replies. She feels like her heart is about to beat it's way out of her chest. 

"You used to love reading that when we'd hang out." Landon laughs, chuckling at the memories they shared. Josie's been actively avoiding the couple because it, honest to goodness, hurts too much to be around them. 

When Landon went to confess his love to Hope, all of the memories rushed back and hit Josie like a truck. Such raw emotion that Josie felt for her. Her crush was- is- so huge on Hope that she had no choice but to burn down Hope's room, it was an accident, of course. Hope Mikaelson. The girl Josie's  _ hopelessly, irreversibly in love with _ . Her love is  _ irrevocable _ . Hope Mikaelson is Josie's epic love, like the love in the fairytales she used to listen to as a little girl, like the love her mom would talk about to her and her twin, the greatest love she'd ever have, but she'd never be Hope's. Because Hope's epic love, Hope's true love, is Landon. 

"Are you okay, Josie?" Hope asks, furrowing her brow with concern, noticing the younger girls' behavior shift. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Josie replies. She hears a whisper.  _ 'Josette Saltzman'  _ the voice hisses.  _ 'I'm coming for Hope Mikaelson' _ Josie groans as she grabs her head. 

"Is your head okay?" Hope asks, a hint of concern in her voice..

"Y-yeah," Josie lies, "Excuse me," she gets up and runs away. She runs into the bathroom. Shaking as she grips onto a sink. When she looks up, the mirror flashes, and suddenly, there's a man in the mirror.

"Hello, Josette." the man smirks. 

"Y-You." Josie gasps, "I know you. You're Hades, God of the Underworld."

Hades smirks, "Indeed I am! Excellent work, Josette." 

"You were in my head not too long ago." Josie's trembling again, she feels like she could throw up. 

"I was, you are correct again." Hades replies.

"Why are you going after Hope?" Josie growls protectively.

Hades laughs and Josie wants to punch the mirror. "I have a vendetta against the young tribrid." he hums, "But I see that you, Josette Saltzman, you're in love with her."

Josie trembles again, "I am." She says, it's the first time she's ever confessed it aloud. 

Hades hums again, "Then perhaps I can propose a trade to you." he says, "I will spare your pretty tribrid's life, _ in exchange for yours. _ " 

Josie stumbles back and Hades laughs evilly again, "Wha-What?" 

"You heard me correctly, Josette. I will spare Hope Mikaelson's life in exchange for yours." Hades tells her. 

"What would you do with me?" Josie asks, shaking heavier now. 

"I would keep you in the underworld with the rest of my hopeless souls." Hades replied. "You would be binding yourself to me." he hums, "Do we have a deal?"

Josie shakes her head, she's shaking and trembling. "Yes." 

Hades smirks, "Excellent. I shall give you exactly three weeks to say your goodbyes." he disappears from the mirror and Josie's met with her reflection again. Josie runs into the stall and finds herself vomiting and coughing up blood. 

* * *

_ 2 weeks ago: _

It's a week since Josie had made her binding deal with the God of the underworld. She doesn't know what to do, but she's keeping the deal she made a secret. She can't tell anybody that she made this deal, especially not her sister, because she knows her sister would fight tooth and nail to keep her alive. 

"Hey Josie," Hope says, Hope Mikaelson, Josie's been actively avoiding her almost the entire in fear she'd be in too much pain.But dying for her epic love is worth it "Can I ask you something?"

Josie swallows thickly, "S-sure, what?" she asks. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" Hope asks sadly, "Is it because I'm with Landon?"

"I-I'm not trying to avoid you on purpose." Josie mumbles softly, her voice is trembling and her body is shaking. "And no, it's not because you're with Landon. You deserve all the love in the universe." 

Hope takes a seat next to her, looking at her in the eyes, "Then what did I do?"

Josie's trembling, she takes Hope's into hers, "It's not you or Landon, Hope." she says, "It's me." 

"I don't understand," Hope says, fighting back tears.

Josie sighs shakily, "Someday you will." She says softly, "I want to tell you something."

"What?" Hope asks, is that hope in her voice?.

"I'm in love with you,." Josie finally says it, it's out in the open. 

"What?" Hope asks, caught off guard and shocked. 

"I'm telling you this because I have to. I want you to know that I'm  _ hopelessly, desperately, irreversibly in love with you, _ Hope Andrea Mikaelson, my love for you is irrevocable ." Josie says, it feels so freeing and at least now Hope will understand why she dies in the end., "I love everything about you, I love you and I'll love you until the day I die." she rambles, "I've been in love with you since we first met. It was love at first sight. I thought- and still think- you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on." 

"Josie.." Hope says as she licks her lips, tears slipping down her rosy red cheeks, "Slow down."

"I know you don't feel the same, and that's perfectly okay." Josie says, "You and Landon are made for each other. Fitting each other like a puzzle." 

"I-I don't understand, Josie, it's okay if you're in love with me. It won't change anything between us, I can promise you that." Hope says while she lets out a sob, "Is that why you're pushing me away?" 

Josie shakes her head and places a hand on Hope's cheek, and Hope blushes at how warm and soft it is. "Someday, Hope Mikaelson, You'll understand." she leans in and places a chaste kiss right above Hope's lips before she gets up and leaves. 

"Josie, wait!" Hope cries. "Please don't go! come back!" But Josie's gone. All Hope can do is cry.

* * *

_ 1 week ago; _

Josie feels weaker and weaker by the minute. Last week, when she confessed her love to Hope, something drained her of all her energy.

"Josie!" Hope says as she approaches her, Josie's ready to run, "Wait, don't run!"

Josie pauses at the desperation and hurt in Hope's voice. She turns around, "Yes?" 

"Are..are you going to the homecoming dance next week?" Hope asks.

Homecoming, the day she agreed to trade her life for Hope's. Josie simply nods, "Yes." she says, her voice is still shaky.

"Will you save me a dance?" Hope asks, blushing slightly.

"You want me to dance with you?" Josie asks, her heart bursts with joy and overwhelmed with love. 

"Yes." Hope replies. "Please? Save me a dance."

Josie nods, "Of course." 

Hope smiles and pulls Josie in for a hug. "Please don't shut me out." She whispers, "I don't care if you're in love with me, I want to have you around." She's crying and Josie's crying too. 

"I promise." Josie replies. She knows she only has a week left with Hope before trading her life to save Her's, but she's going to make the best out of it.

"Also," Hope says as she takes Josie's hand into hers, "Promise you won't die on me."

Josie fights back her tears, and she nods. Knowing it's all a lie. 

* * *

_ Homecoming Night; The day Josie trades her life:  _

Josie enters the ballroom and it's filled with music and laughter. There are crowds of people dancing and having the time of their life. Josie spent her evening getting ready with Lizzie. She knew she'd inevitably break Lizzie's heart, but she was too selfless, too good for her own heart.

"There you are!" Says a voice, Josie turns around to see Hope in a light blue dress, and she looks stunning. Hope is equally stunned by Josie's beauty in her light purple dress.

"Hope." Josie says, "You look beautiful, but you always look beautiful."

Hope blushes and her heart is racing, "Thank you. You look beautiful yourself."

"May I have this dance?" Josie asks as she bows. Hope giggles as she curtsies and takes Josie's hand as she leads her out to the dance floor.

"Josie, about last week-" Hope says.

"I meant everything I said." Josie replies as her and Hope sway around the dance floor. "I'm in love with you, I love you with all I am."

"You're always so sweet to me, Josie." Hope says. 

Josie feels a mix of blood and salt in her mouth, she must've been crying, "I try my best." she replies, "You are my epic love, Hope Mikaelson. My greatest love." 

Hope blushes again, she feels dizzy, but not because she's dancing, but because of who she's dancing with. She notices how Josie looks at her, and comes to realize that not even Landon looks at her that way. "Jo.."

Josie leans in, the dance is almost over and it's almost time to trade her life, "I know you don't understand right now, Hope, but hopefully, someday you will." she whispers into Hope's ears. "I love you." she places a kiss on Hope's cheek, who blushes, just before the music ends. She releases Hope and turns around, walking away, ignoring Hope's calls.

* * *

She exits the building and makes her way into the forest. She goes towards the big empty field. "I'm here." she calls.

Hades appears, "Ah, Josette. You've made it."

"You promise you won't mess with Hope?" Josie asks. 

Hades nods, placing a hand over his heart, or whatever he has. "I swear Josette." he takes out a vial with green powder, "This is the poison that will bind your soul to mine. If you choose to take it, you will die." he explains. Josie nods, he pulls out another vial with yellow powder, "And this is a cure. If you choose to take it, the poison will not kill you, but you will still be bound to me." 

Josie hesitates, "What happens to Hope if I don't take the cure?"

"Hope will be safe." Hades replies.

"And if I take the cure?" Josie asks.

"Hope will be safe but she'll eventually meet an untimely death." Hades replies.

"You said you'd leave her alone if I traded mine for yours!" Josie growls.

"It is not up to me, Josette. You and Hope Mikaelson are soulmates. It is your bond that will cause the untimely death." 

"Give me the poison." Josie says.

"Are you certain? Hades asks.

"100%" Josie replies. He nods, handing her the green powder. She takes it and drinks it. She starts coughing up blood and mucus, and falls to the ground.

* * *

Hope's heart is racing as Josie and her are slow dancing. She inhales, taking in all of Josie's beauty, and exhales slowly. She truly is the most beautiful person Hope's ever seen. 

"I meant everything I said." Josie says as her and Hope swayed around the dance floor. "I'm in love with you, I love you with all I am."

Hope's dizzy, Josie is in love with her! She has no idea how to react but it's all feelings of love and joy in her heart as it swells. "You're always so sweet to me, Josie." 

"I try my best," Josie replies, "You are my epic love, Hope Mikaelson. My greatest love." 

Hope blushes again, the way Josie looks at her makes her feel so alive, it's like she's floating in the air. 

Josie leans in and says something to Hope, "I know you don't understand right now, Hope, but hopefully, someday you will." she whispers softly into Hope's ears. "I love you." She places a kiss on Hope's cheek, and Hope blushes, just as the music ends. Josie releases Hope and walks away.

"Josie!" Hope calls, but Josie's gone.

"May I have this dance, madam?" Says a voice. Hope turns around and sees Landon.

"Sure." Hope replies. Landon leads Hope out to the dance floor but a piece of her feels cold. She doesn't feel the same warmth she does with Landon that she does around Josie. 

"You're looking rather divine to night, Miss. Mikaelson." Landon tells her as they dance. 

"Thank you." Hope replies with a soft smile, but she doesn't feel this rush of energy that she feels when she's with Josie. It's almost as if- "Oh my God." she gasps quietly. So quiet that Landon can't hear her. "I-I gotta go Landon, I'm sorry." she lets go and ignores his calls. She rushes to Lizzie when she herself can't spot Josie.

"Lizzie, where's Josie?" Hope asks anxiously.

"I don't know," Lizzie replies, "But I have an awful feeling." she replies. Suddenly, she screams, collapsing to the ground, crying in pain, "Oh my God, Josie!" she cries, "No, no, no this can't be happening!' she cries again, " _ Josie, No! _ " the crowd gathers around her and Alaric runs to her aid. 

Hope runs out of the school, fear runs through her mind, and she darts into the forest, she runs into the medow, following the sweet scent of strawberry and vanilla. A classic Josette scent. That's when she finds Josie's lifeless body. She rushes over and cries. "Josie!" she dives down, ignoring her dress getting mud all over it. "Josie?" She turns her over and realizes Josie's eyes are shut. "Josie!" She cries, "fuck, fuck, fuck." she curses, "Open your eyes!" she screams, "Open your eyes, Josie, Please! You promised me!" 

Phanes appears, "Hope, I'm so sorry, it's too late." 

* * *

_ Present Time: _

Hope Mikaelson screams as she cradles Josette Saltzman's lifeless body in her arms. She doesn't know what's going on, but she knows she's too late. It's all too late, _ Josette is dead _ .  _ The love of her life is dead. _

"I-I don't understand." She sobs, looking up at the Goddess who stood before her, "Why did this happen?"

"Josette saw only one way to save you, Hope." The Goddess replies.

"Save me?" Hope looks back down at Josie, "Why did you have to be so stupid, Josie!" she cries, "Please open your eyes!" 

"Josette knew you were in danger, Hope." The Goddess tells her. "She made a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Hope asks, tears spilling, the taste of salt landing freshly on her tongue. 

"Josette knew that Hades was angry with you, Hope, so she made a deal. She traded her life for yours." The Goddess told her, "She took the poison." 

Hope stares, tears spilling, "Is there anything you can do to bring her back to me?" she cries, "Please, I'll do anything for her to come back, I-I love her." she presses a kiss on Josie's lips and sobs more, "I love you., I'm so hopelessly in love with you Josie" 

The Goddess shakes her head sadly, "I'm afraid not, Hope, I'm so sorry."

"So that's it then? She's just gone? For good!?" Hope sobs louder. 

"I'm afraid so." The Goddess says. 

"That's not a good enough answer!" Hope growls wetly, "Please! You have to try something!"

The Goddess hums, "Perhaps, but it would bring you a great deal of pain, Hope Mikaelson."she explains. "Your memories of Josette's death will remain with you throughout your journey and you'll start to become paranoid and worried every time she's out of your sight." 

Hope shakes her head, swallowing another suppressed sob, "I'll do anything. Just please, please help me." she begs.

"If you can get Josette back to the school and mix your blood with hers, you can create a time loop. It will send you back in time 3 weeks prior to today. Perhaps you're the key to stopping Hades from bringing war to the living world." The Goddess tells her.

"Thank you," Hope sobs, "Thank you, oh thank you." she looks up, "what is your name?"

"My name is Phanes, Hope Mikaelson. Goddess of Life." The Goddess replies. 

"Thank you so much." Hope kisses Josie's lips again, "I'm bringing you home, Jo. Home with me, forever." 


	3. Part II: To weep is to make less the depth of grief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope prepares to go back in time and save Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

_ Present Time: _

Placing another kiss on Josie's lips, Hope picks Josie up bridal style and rushes back to the school. 

"Daddy, where is she?" Lizzie sobs as M.G wraps his arms around her, trying to put on a brave face but he's too scared also, "I felt-I felt her dying."

"Lizzie, baby, don't think like that." Alaric says as his voice cracks. "Hope went to find her."

Just then, the door opens, Rafael and Landon come rushing in, their faces stained with tears, and that's when Alaric, M.G and Lizzie know,  _ they know _ , "Hope-Hope found Josie." Rafael sniffled. 

"Is she okay?" Lizzie rushes to stand up, startling M.G. Rafael shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Lizzie." Landon says, "But Josie's gone."

Lizzie stumbles backwards, suppressing a sob that she's been holding in, and finally she breaks down. Falling to the ground, feeling the most unbelievable pain she's ever felt. " _ No! no no no! _ " 

Hope enters the office, still trembling, cradling Josie's body like she's  _ the most precious person  _ she's ever held( _ And that she was). _ Everyone turns their head and Alaric is frozen still. His baby girl is dead.  __ "Dr-Dr. Saltzman.." she walks over and sits on the couch, not letting Josie go. Hugging her close. "I-I had to carry her, she doesn't like being alone or c-cold." 

"Josie!" Lizzie cries, scrambling back up to her feet and running over to Hope. "What-what happened?"

"She-she died for me." Hope sobs aloud, "She's dead because of me!"

"I-I don't understand." Lizzie stumbles back, "What do you mean?"

"Josie…" Hope sobs, "She sold her soul."

" _ SHE WHAT? _ " Everyone else in the room yells.

"Shhh." Hope shushes them protectively holding Josie, "She doesn't like loud noises." 

"Did you know she was going to do this?" Alaric asks Lizzie.

"No! She never told me!" Lizzie sobs, "Hope, what do you mean she sold her soul?" 

Hope tries to contain her breathing, "J-Josie sold her s-soul t-to Hades, he was ma-mad at m-me." she says while shaking, "She-she did it to -to save me." she continues, "She-she loves me. and-and I love her." 

"She sold her soul to Hades?" Alaric asked, going white.

"I don't understand." Lizzie says, "You're telling me she sold her soul to the God of the underworld!?" She asks. "Because she's in love with you?" 

" _ YES! _ " Hope sobs, "That's _ exactly _ what I'm saying." she tries to calm down, "b-but I can save her." this catches everyone's attention.

"You can?" Lizzie asks. "How?" 

Hope nods, "I-If I can cr-create a time l-loop ...I-I-can go back and s-save her." 

"How do we create this time loop?" Alaric asks. 

"The Goddess of l-life said we need Josie's bl-blood and m-mine." Hope sobs out. 

Alaric immediately gets to work, gathering the supplies they needed to save Josie. "Is this all you need, Hope?" he asks as he sets out a candle, a bowl and a small knife.

"Yes." Hope replies. She grabs the knife and cuts alongside her hand, wincing a bit and dripping some blood into the bowl, then Lizzie does the same for Josie. Hope mutters something and the blood starts to swirl and a time loop opens. 

"Hope, are you sure you can handle this?" Alaric asks. "This is my daughter we're talking about."

"Dr. Saltzman, I  _ love  _ your daughter." Hope says weakly. "I'm going to save her and end whatever fucking war Hades wants to start with me." 

Alaric nods before Hope jumps through the time loop portal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	4. Part II:The stroke of death is as a lovers pinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope travels to three weeks earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

_3 weeks prior:_

Hope startles in a gasp, waking up from 3 weeks prior. She checks the date and it's three weeks before Homecoming. That means she still has time. 

"Josie!" She gasps, she runs out of her dorm and rushes to find Josie, who is sitting peacefully in the library. She lets out a soft sob. _Her Josie is alive!_ "Josie!" Hope cries.

Josie looks up to see Hope running over to her, she stands up, "Hope? What's wrong?" Hope throws her arms around her and starts sobbing like a mess. "Hope, Hey, what's wrong?" 

"You're alive." Hope pulls her in again and sobs uncontrollably.

"Of course I am, Hope. What do you mean?" Josie asks.

Hope knows the rules of time travel, never expose your secret, but she just had to. "Josie, I'm not Hope of this time line. I'm Hope three weeks from today."

Josie blinks, obviously confused, but still not the weirdest thing the brunette has encountered. "Okay? Well, why are you here? and will there be two you's?"

Hope shakes her head, "No, this is me now." Hope replies, "Josie, listen, I need to tell you something."

"Is it why you're here?" Josie asks.

Hope nods, shutting her eyes to prevent more tears from falling. "Josie, 3 weeks from today, you're going to be dead."

Josie stumbles backwards, "What are you talking about Hope?" 

"That's why I'm here. To stop you from dying." Hope explains.

"Hope, wait, how am I dying-" Josie grabs her head.

"This happened last time, Josie, what's going on?" Hope asks, "You need to tell me so I can protect you."

"I just heard a voice in my head." Josie tells her. 

"Okay, that is Hades." Hope says, "He threatened me, didn't he?" 

Josie nods, "Yes, he says he's coming for you." 

"Okay, after this, I think you went into the bathroom. I'm going to follow you and hide in a stall, okay?" Hope says.

Josie nods, still not entirely following the plan. The two of them head to the bathroom, when Landon stops Hope. "Babe, I was looking for you."

Hope stops for a second, her eyes still on Josie, who's walking towards the restroom, Hope's eyes grow wide with worry.. "Landon, I-I can't talk right now. I need to go." but before she can walk, Landon pulls her in for a hug. "Landon."

"Shhhh." He says, "Let me hug my girlfriend."

"Landon, I need to go, it's important." Hope tells him. So Landon releases her.

Hope rushes to the bathroom but stops when she hears Josie yelling at Hades.

"Do we have a deal?" She hears Hades ask.

Hope hears Josie's reply, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	5. Part II: Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope tells Josie what she remembers leading up to Josie's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

_ 2 weeks ago: _

A week passes and Josie is now avoiding Hope. Which is exactly what she was afraid of, and panic and worry are bubbling up in her, anxiety is her biggest enemy when it comes to Josie being out of her sights. She ultimately made the choice of breaking up with Landon. She explained it wasn't him, it was her, before leaving him alone. 

"Josie!" Hope says, "I need to talk to you. You're avoiding me, again."

"I'm sorry Hope." Josie sighs, "I'm just confused by all this. Why did I make that deal with Hades?" 

"I don't know..why did you?" Hope asks. 

"I need to tell you something." Josie says as she grabs Hope's hands.  _ Oh boy, this is it.  _

"Josie, I'm in love with you." Hope spills it out. 

"I'm in love with you,- wait what?" Josie asks, shocked.

"I said, I'm in love with you." Hope tells her, "Why else would I go back in time to save you?" 

"I- I don't understand, what about Landon-" Hope cuts her off.

"Landon and I broke up." Hope tells her. "My love for you is too strong." 

"Hope, what happens 3 weeks from now?" Josie asks again.

"You're going to die, Josie. Homecoming night. We're going to dance because in a week, I ask you to save me a dance, and during homecoming, you tell me how beautiful I look, but how I always look beautiful and I blush, telling you the same, while you're dancing with me, you tell me you mean every word and that  _ 'someday I'll understand' _ , which I still don't. As we're dancing, you tell me I'm your greatest love, which makes me blush again, just like you always manage to do. Just as the dance ends, you kiss my cheek, lighting my face up on fire, and you walk away." Hope says. "When you walk away, I call your name, but you walk away. Landon appears and we dance, but it doesn't feel the same, he doesn't make me feel the way you do." she continues, "He doesn't make me feel like I'm floating on air.. the way you do." she continues to ramble on. "That's when my feelings hit me, they hit me like a truck and next thing you know, I am asking Lizzie where you are, ignoring Landon's call. She tells me she doesn't know, and that she has a bad feeling. Just before she falls to the ground, clutching her heart and stomach and crying your name." her eyes are closed and tears escape. "Then I'm running.Running into the woods and that's when I find you.." she sobs, "And I was too late." Josie's staring back in shock, she has no idea how to handle this news. "Josie, say something, please." 

"I-I don't know what to say Hope!" Josie cries, "What does this mean? I made the deal because I love you."

"The Goddess of life told me you took the poison, which means there's another option. We fight." Hope says.

"What do you mean?" Josie asks. 

"I mean, I'm not letting you die!" Hope cries, "I refuse to lose you again."

"Hope, I bounded my soul to his, he already technically owns me." Now Josie's packed. 

"No," Hope shakes her hand, she takes Josie's hand into hers, "I'm not letting that happen. Do you hear me?" 

Josie nods, they're so close to one another. Before Josie can react, Hope kisses her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

**Author's Note:**

> xx


End file.
